renegade_legionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vulcan-class Cruiser
Vulcan Class: Cruiser Operators: TOG Navy Mass: 1,139,140 tons Cost: 7,955,259,321 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (31,000) :Center Engine Rating (31,000) :Left Engine Rating (31,000) Thrust: 2 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::C Spinal Mount (F) ::50 30/5 (F) ::100 30/15 ® ::100 30/15 (L) ::50 22.5/15 ® ::50 22.5/15 (L) ::50 22.5/15 ® ::50 22.5/15 (L) ::50 15/30 (A) ::Type D Missile System (3 Shots at 100 Points) Fighters: 72 at 300 tons (1 Group) Small Craft: 6 at 1,000 tons Cargo: 10,000 Crew: 1,183 Passengers: 150 Marines: 200 Overview After a long and difficult development, the Vulcan-class cruiser made its operational debut in the TOG Navy in 6812. Originally envisioned in early 6799, the Vulcan was to be a new breed of ship: a Space Denial Ship; the ultimate weapon against the Commonwealth and Renegade navies. It was to combine heavy weaponry, shields, and armor with good speed and staying power. The designers at Trans-Dimensional Engineering tried to meet the specifications, but the result was a cruiser design that cost as much as some battleships and had the combat power of only an average cruiser. The Procurement Board gave up on the Space Denial Ship, but TDE did not. In 6810, the Procurement Board again put out the call for a cruiser that could serve in a battle line or independently as part of a smaller squadron. TDE offered the latest version of the design that had been rejected ten years before. This time, the design was accepted, with some modifications. Within two years, the ship progressed from a prototype to full production. Capabilities Ten years after this initial failure, the Space Denial Ship design reappeared as the Vulcan, whose armament is much more in line with its size. The Type C spinal mount was retained, but the laser and missile systems were downgraded. The Vulcan carries a 50-gun 30/5 laser bay facing forward, two 100-gun 30/ 15 laser bays facing to the broadsides, four 50-gun 22.5/15 laser bays also to the broadsides, and one 50-gun 15/30 laser bay facing to the rear. A Type D missile system was installed. The savings in weight and power from these changes allowed the mounting of a better shield system and also gave the ship higher thrust. The anti-ship/anti-fighter weaponry remained average for a cruiser. The designers also included a fighter bay that could hold up to twelve squadrons, which enhanced the striking power of the Vulcan. The crew quarters are also roomy, making the Vulcan-class one of the more desired assignments. In terms of cost, the Vulcan-class compares very well with other TOG cruisers, such as the Syracuse-class. Not only does the Vulcan-class cost and weigh less than the Syracuse class, but it is a better ship all the way around. Getting more "bang for the talent" has meant large orders for the cruiser. In early 6818, TOG made a major effort to capture the planet of Lexton, and many major naval engagements took place. In early July, the Commonwealth sent in a cruiser squadron to resupply the planet and to harass TOG naval forces. A TOG cruiser squadron containing three Syracuse cruisers and three frigates was sent out to intercept the Commonwealth squadron. The Renegade squadron consisted of two Carthage-class cruisers and three frigates. After the battle, one Syracuse cruiser and one frigate limped away badly damaged, with all the rest of the TOG ships either destroyed or captured. Two weeks later, another Commonwealth resupply squadron arrived. This effort consisted of one Repulse-class battleship, two Carthage-class cruisers, and three frigates. Again TOG sent out forces to intercept the Renegades. This time, the forces consisted of two Vulcan-class cruisers and three frigates. After two hours of combat, the Commonwealth forces limped away minus their Repulse-class battleship, one Carthag''e cruiser, and two frigates. TOG losses consisted of one badly damaged ''Vulcan-class cruiser, one badly damaged frigate, and one destroyed frigate. The Vulcan simply outperformed the Syracuse. Deployment The Vulcan has been in service for more than 18 years and is common in many areas and roles. Most of the vessels are reserved for front-line combat because of their durability and firepower. The Vulcan is also a favorite for independent command because the ship is so self-reliant. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:TOG Ships Category:Cruisers Category:Carriers (CV)